The Qrow's Last Flight
by Unjax
Summary: The crow flies away, hoping to return another day. But as it foolishly flies, it's heart withers and dies. Moncon entry.
_The crow soars away,_

 _Hoping to return another day._

 _But as it foolishly flies,_

 _It's heart withers and dies._

* * *

"Let me tell you a story, Summer."

Qrow chuckled softly as he lay himself down next to the gravestone, heavy forty of scotch acting as a crutch. He leaned up slightly as he took a heavy swig, choking it down and feeling the warm burn spread through him. He could feel his head spinning a little, so he let it fall onto the grass behind him harshly.

"It's a good one." He muttered, half to himself, and half to the dead air he would pretend was his old teammate. "It's about heroes and monsters and love and loss. The kind you used to tell Ruby and Yang when they were little. The kind that became all too real all too fast. The kind that my life's become, except that I'm no hero."

The last winds of winter cut through his hair, matted and grisled as it was. He was sure it was freezing his skin, but he couldn't really tell. Everything was… Numb now. It was kind of pleasant. He had felt it before, those long nights in bars when he couldn't handle any of it anymore, but this was much deeper. This was almost peaceful in its oblivion.

"You see, the problem with monsters is that they're not always covered in bone masks and black fur. The don't always have claws and red eyes. Sometimes, monsters look just like you and me on the outside. They can even be beautiful. The scariest monsters are ones that weren't always evil. They're the ones that were twisted and ruined until all that was left was hate and anger and rage, and had burned their way from the heavens to hell.

"That's the kind of monster we had to fight. The kind that tried to snuff out the lights because it scared them, and they were more comfortable in the shadows. The kind that would devour the world just so they knew they had the power to."

A heavy sigh and a gasp for breath. Fuck, this _hurt._

"It all started years ago when four bright eyed little scoundrels found each other and made a team. They were great friends. A raven, a crow, a dragon, and a girl with silver eyes. They had a lot of fun, and over time, the raven and the dragon grew closer. They both loved flying you see, even though the dragon was sometimes scared to soar too high. But the raven would go with him, tell him with her all seeing eye of all the dangers, and guide him. She made the dragon stronger, and braver. The girl with the silver eyes and the crow grew closer too, but not in the same way. Sure, there were looks and timid smiles and soft touches, but they both looked at the dragon and raven dancing through the air, and they wondered if they could have that. And while the crow stayed by the silver-eyed girl's side, he slowly realized that he could not always be there.

"A wise old man had come to the crow, you see. He had asked him to help save the world. And the crow, despite his selfishness, agreed. And so he said goodbye to the silver-eyed girl. The goodbye was sad.

"I remember that too clearly for my muddled brain. Most times I can't even remember the last night, but I will never forget when I told you I wouldn't be coming back. I'd visit… But I would be gone. You cried, and asked me not to go. You hugged me, and for a second there…

"Well, I guess there's no real value in almost. I almost kissed you, and you almost did the same to me. A hairsbreadth, that's all it was. I was trembling, on the verge of finally telling you what I had wanted to for so long. We both knew what we wanted, but if I was to go where you couldn't follow…

"And I was always a coward. I know I would have stayed if we had told each other what we both already knew.

"So the crow flew away, with regret heavy in his heart and an unfinished life behind him. A life never to be lived.

"And time passed. Tai and Raven had a child, and this brought fear back into Tai's life. He was scared for his little firecracker. But Raven was not. She would not let the fear hold her back. So she went on, and he was alone.

"The birds had scattered. And those left behind, hearts cracked and half whole, found they could be complete again as one. Or at the least begin to mend. It wasn't the bright fires of romance, it was the long built foundation of love. And together they had a beautiful child. They raised both the little girls as sisters. All the while, a crow flew in the far winds, heart-broken at his loss, and wondering if someday he might find his way back to her.

"Always, there was tomorrow. The sun would rise, and with it his hopes that he might go back to her. But he couldn't. Things had changed, so he watched over the happy new family, always protecting.

"And then something terrible happened. An evil began growing, far distant, and the crow was called away to watch it fester. Before he went, however, he asked to talk with the woman of silver eyes one last time, because he didn't know if he would come back. He asked her if there had ever been a chance. He never spoke the words he should have all those years ago, but he asked, and she knew what the real question was. She didn't answer. Instead, she asked - with tears in her eyes - if he was asking because he was leaving. He said it was the reason, and she said she couldn't answer. She asked if there was room in a heart for two. He didn't know. And then she told him to ask when he came back, because she needed some promise that he would.

"So he promised. Then the crow left, not able to return for a long time.

"As with all stories though, tragedy struck. You see, the silver eyed woman may not have dove into the darkest of pits and hidden in the deepest of shadows like the crow, but she burned like a torch to keep the shadows at bay.

"And one day, those shadows, cruel as can be, snuffed her out. The crow didn't know. He would have flown faster than the winds to get back to her, to save her. He would have abandoned everything. He would give up his life if it meant she got just one more breath, and the world if she could live.

"But he was gone, and he couldn't know.

"When he found out, he was shattered. He never knew her answer. He never knew if there was a place for him in another's heart. But he did know where his heart lay, and a final request he would honor, even if she hadn't been there to ask it. Protect her daughters. He would watch over them now, as best he could. He would never leave them alone.

"He was there when the Grimm descended on them and they had nowhere to hide but a rickety old wagon. He was there when the nightmares snuck in at night. He was even there when the cookies burned. He taught them how to protect themselves, and when they were safe enough on their own, the crow went back to searching for the evil he had put aside to protect them.

"I found her a few years ago. Our villain. Watched her. I was the eyes… I wish I had told you about that while you were here. The wise old man isn't just the dusty, mysterious headmaster that was whispered about in the hallways. No, he was a lot more than that. As I journeyed out into veritable hells, it was him that called me back. It was also him who sent me out."

Qrow grunted as he grappled to his elbows, leaning up against the grave, grimacing a little. He brushed the snow off of her final resting place to reveal the epitaph she had been given.

 _Thus kindly, I scatter._

He let out a long sigh.

"I should have been scared. You should see some of the beasts that this witch made. I've seen some terrifying Grimm, but these… These weren't natural. These weren't the incarnate manifestations of fear. These were… Abnormal, and worse for it. It was like her mentor was creating all new things to terrify us. Creating more fear than most should be able to handle.

"But I wasn't scared. Because the worst that could happen to me was that I died. And since you had gone, I can't help but feel I wouldn't mind.

"We were the old sparks. You, me, Tai… Our generation was failing, flagging. After so many years, there were only so many of us left. There was only so much we could give. So we had to find new heroes. The next generation to carry the torch. And they did. They railed against this evil with everything they had… But it wasn't good enough.

"We needed a guardian. We didn't need _heroes_ , we needed _a_ hero. Someone others could rally to, someone who seemed invincible. When the clouds blotted out the sky, we needed someone who would ignite a fire in our hearts so the icy rain couldn't touch us.

"And we found her. Or we thought we did. She was the Invincible Girl. She was strong, brave, virtuous and smart. Her peers were in awe of her, and while maybe that made her feel lonely sometimes, it was exactly what she needed to be. And she was willing to carry the burden.

"You should have seen her move. Just watching her… I thought there was no way we could lose. She was like you. Utterly untouchable.

"But our villain would not be so easily defeated. I guess they never are. Just when we thought things might go well, she set her wicked plan in motion. She tricked others, made them do what she wanted. Even a bright young firecracker fell prey to her. And as the fear and panic spread through the crowds, the Grimm came. And our guardian, she was the final straw. We were outplayed, and when the one others were supposed to follow murdered another in cold blood…

"It was chaos. I've only ever felt so lost and hopeless once before. Not that I could show it. And when even Ozpin fell… The guardian was the only one left. But against the power of a maiden, she never stood a chance.

"She was killed, turned to dust in the wind. And she left behind everyone that loved her. I don't know if you ever saw the tears of the young, though they were shed for you. They're the most heartbreaking, because it's the first time that they start to understand. When they figure out that we're all already dead, and just waiting to play the part. And now they have to face it alone, without someone who means so much to them. And when those tears break against the ground, hearts break alongside them.

"I've cried that hopeless cry before. For you. When you left. And to see all those kids, all the well loved friends and family being destroyed by what had happened…

"I didn't know her well, but in that moment I knew all those that she had. I knew the depths of the despair in their souls. But she wasn't the only casualty.

"I-I'm sorry, Summer. I should have been there for her. I should have protected them, but I was in the city while they were at Beacon. And Yang… She lost her arm, and then she lost her fire. The firecracker had its wick pulled out. She became cold, and scared. And she was left behind.

"Ruby though… She kept fighting. I wish you could see the two of them now. They're grown up, proper little huntresses. Ruby's a lot like you were. Right down to your eyes. She reminds me of you...

"I don't know how the two of you do it. I don't know how you look at all the hate, rage and pain in the world and smile every day. Keep hope. I admired you for it. Hell, it's one of the reasons-

"I guess I'm just not as strong.

"But our story didn't stop there. Our heroes ventured to a far away land, unbeknownst to them, followed by a silent guardian. A dusty old crow with no purpose but to carry the dying ember he inherited from his predecessor. He followed them, because they were all that was left of his heart. They never knew it, but their journey was bereft of bandits, thieves and Grimm for a reason.

"They met him a few times. In taverns or bars, and they would laugh and smile with the old mentor they had once had. The little family they had left. I think it helped them, at least a little, to see that familiar face. Because despite the old bird's despair, pain and fear, he would always smile for them. Because they needed to keep believing everything would be okay. He joined them once in awhile, protected them when it started to get dangerous.

"Pretending to hope when you have none left is maybe the greatest trick a magician can play. And the old bird had a lot of tricks up his sleeve.

"But he was scared. Because they wanted to stop this evil maiden, and he knew they couldn't. But at every turn, despite his words of caution, they pushed on. They prodded the beast, and they provoked it. He was there, but he urged them to give up. Let others handle it, because they weren't ready.

"Eventually though, they found the wicked witch. She was strong, just like the crow had said. Oh she was strong, and she was cruel. They wouldn't have stood a chance. But alas, the crazy old bird played one last trick. Ruby almost didn't go. She was crying, but the bird just patted her on the head and smiled, said it was okay. Someday, they'd laugh about it. She knew it was a lie, but she knew she had to convince herself that it wasn't. All he asked in return was one last promise. She should find her sister.

"And the witch did what she did best. She burned. But this dusty crow was too clever for her. It confused her, spun around her head, sometimes flying through the air, and sometimes attacking with a great sword from below. She couldn't keep up. Despite her wicked cunning, the Queen fell prey to a bishop.

"And the crow took her head. The old bird had somehow done it. He had protected them one last time. Maybe it was that promise he had made to the ghost of a girl with silver eyes all that time ago. Protect them, at any cost. But he wasn't left unscathed. He wasn't going to be there the next time. The crow had flown far and wide, but it was time for his last flight.

"They say the heart yearns for home. There's something deep inside us that makes us want to go back to where our love resides. So the crow flew with broken wings. He flew through storms and his blood joined the pattering rain, dropping far below. But he flew on, holding onto life just long enough to make it back to where he truly belonged. To where his heart had always rested, well and truly.

"And he made it back, because there was one last thing for him to do. The words he should have said all those years ago. The words that even now the crow was scared to say.

"Summer… I'm sorry."

He grit his teeth as his slight movement to look at the grave sent a shockwave of pain through him.

"I-I wish that all those years ago I had stayed. I wish I had said those words.

"Because I love you. I always have, I always will.

"Forever.

"I'm just glad I get to see you again soon."

* * *

 _A/N_

 _Moncon entry for reddit's /RWBY sub. I encourage anyone to go check out the contest! There's always a lot of talent._

 _Hope you enjoyed the read!_

 _Cheers,_

 _Unjax_


End file.
